The present invention relates generally to turbine engines and, more specifically, to filter cartridge assemblies for use with turbine engine systems.
At least some known turbine engines include inlet filter houses that use a plurality of filter cartridges to remove particulate matter, such as dust and/or debris, from air channeled to the turbine engine. However, in at least some climates, moisture may disrupt the air flow and/or cause a differential pressure across at least some filter cartridges to increase. For example, the moisture may cause contaminants retained in the filter cartridges to swell and/or to conglomerate, and/or the moisture may promote ice formation on the filter cartridges. As such, turbine loading may be increased if the turbine requires more energy to draw air through the filter cartridges. In addition to adversely affecting turbine engine performance, such excessive turbine loading may also reduce a useful life of known filter cartridges.
In at least some known turbine systems, at least one pre-filter is coupled to at least one inlet duct of the inlet filter house. Such pre-filters may reduce, but generally do not eliminate, an amount of moisture within the air that is channeled to the filter cartridges. As such, any free moisture that remains present within the air reaching the filter cartridges over time may still increase turbine loading across the filter cartridges. Moreover, at least some known filter cartridges include a moisture coalescing material. However, despite removing moisture from the air, such moisture coalescing materials may trap particulates between the materials and the filter cartridges. As such, removal of the filter cartridges may be necessary to properly clean the filter cartridges to prevent an increase in pressure across the cartridges.